Confessions Hard To Make
by IncandescentC
Summary: Say it...I want to hear it from you...” she looked up; he was looking tenderly at her. Her eyes opened in amusement...he was...smiling. “...I’m not going to deny it...but I can’t accept it either” SasuSaku
1. Preface

-"Look me in the eyes and tell me it's not true!" she threatened; tears drowning her eyes.

- "It's not!" he rudely screamed at her

-"...it isn't enough...I'll die for you—it's not enough?" she dropped her face down "I'm never gonna be good enough for you—I'm always gonna be too weak for you...too...too useless..." tears began streaming down her pinkish cheeks; he was rude to her since the moment they met. She loved him with all herself; he thought she was annoying and useless. He never took her seriously, she was always left behind while he fought...she was never good for him, she wanted to feel useful; but he wouldn't let her.

-"Say it...I want to hear it from you..." she looked up; he was looking tenderly at her. His eyes were, for the first time ever, soft on her. Her eyes opened in amusement...he was...smiling.

-"..." silence came from him; she didn't make him talk...for the first time he was looking at her in most lovely form. His whole expression was soft, his eyes tender, and he was smiling...SASUKE UCHIHA WAS SMILING AT HER, at the girl he said annoying so many times to, Sakura Haruno "Sakura..." he softly whispered "...I'm not going to deny it...but I can't accept it either" Sakura's green eyes winded "—I—can't" his eyes went back to their normal form.

"_Sasuke..." _Sakura's thought flew around her mind for almost a week he didn't deny it...he kind of accepted it...the words came directly from HIS lips...no one else's...

She dreamed about tomorrow, just to be by his side. Day and night, she dreamed of him. Of his black bluish hair, his lovely and tender eyes looking at her...she aimed for him...entirely and eternally. She dreamed of his declaration to her, which never came. Sakura had hopes for it, but he never even showed love to her since that night. Still...she believed.

He, he watched her from a far...knowing the closer he'll get the closer she'll be to death. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't tell her...not now, not ever. He was hurt because of hurting her...just to see her sad expression...it broke his heart in millions of pieces...little tiny pieces. But he had to hurt her, it was better than to see her death.

He watched her cried for months and months...but never said anything...he thought it was better that way...he'll leave it like that, no matter what.

One morning...

-"Sasuke!" it was Naruto Uzumaki—one of the most hyperactive boys in the whole school, as also one of Sasuke best friends if you can call one of the persons he tolerates a friend—Sasuke turned to look at the blonde boy who was running at him "Have you seen Sakura?" he asked gasping for air. Sasuke moved his head—no—he shocked his head like he didn't care...but he DID care...

-"I guess—I shouldn't worry...she's probably at class already, Believe it!"

_-"Sakura...are you okay?" _Sasuke thought as he followed his cheerful friend to class. They walked through long and empty aisles...it was an eternity for Sasuke...he was dying to see the pink-haired girl he loved so much, but couldn't tell ANYONE. He, himself, denied it; he didn't want to convince himself of this sudden love...but he fooled no one, not even himself...he WAS deeply and irrevocably in love with Sakura Haruno.

**Hey! So a friend of mine is crazy about Naruto...and it made me curious so I watched it and...I TOTALLY FALL IN LOVE WITH THIS COUPLE...**

**Mhm...though I don't know what you think about it...I don't know much about this couple neither of them nor Sasuke nor Sakura...I just loved how they looked together...so I made this fic...I'll let you decide;**

**Should I continue it?—**

**-MoonLightShadow18-**


	2. Sacred Scroll, Poisonous Attack

**HELLO PEOPLE! **

**Well first of all I want to say something really important:**

_**Whenever you see something written with this type of letter means those are Sasuke's thoughts.**_

_And whenever you find something written with this type of letter means those are Sakura's thoughts._

**So keep reading ^-^**

He was walking, silently down the street…his mind full with thoughts and decisions that needed to be done. Thoughts like "Am I, now, Strong enough to take over him?" or just simple and plain like "Sakura Haruno…" Sasuke Uchiha was a guy of few words, and definitely a cold-ice cube, though very deep inside him, he wished for friends, company and love; something he once had... but did no more. Family… all of them, death, murdered by his own brother, the one he looked out for… the one to whom he had always wanted to overpass…the one who was consider the best at anything he did… Itachi.

Even though, everyone always saw him as the guy who felt nothing; Sasuke missed a lot of people in his life, as he also wanted some so badly, to be by his side forever.

He missed his mother, Mikoto Uchiha. The way she used to make him comfort him, the way she used to make him breakfast, and the way she used to cure his injures from training way too much.

He also missed his father, Fugaku Uchiha, though he always seemed to care more for Itachi; Sasuke only wanted his acknowledge.

He missed every single person he used to see every morning when he went to the Academy…and Naomi…his very best friend since kids. Itachi didn't kill her, still one day she disappeared and never came back…people said she was dead. Deeply inside he knew otherwise.

Naruto. The guy didn't know when to stop, or maybe nothing could ever make him do so. Naruto Uzumaki; the number one nut-head and hyperactive ninja… His rival. Always competing on everything, but still, Naruto was a good friend to Sasuke, and he pretty much appreciated it…

Sakura. How much he loved her, how much he treasured her. The thing he loved the most about Sakura, was the way she always worried for him, sometimes over nothing, sometimes over things that actually mattered. She was everything to him. She somehow managed to get his nice side out every now and then. She loved him as he loved her, but still; he was an avenger. Killing Itachi was his mission and his life, and getting Sakura involved could mean losing her too...

He had once lost everything. He didn't wanted it to happen again.

-"Sasuke?" a sweet, soft voice was heard from above. He looked up to the building in front of him… there she was; Sakura… she looked sleepy but still as beautiful as always. Sasuke fought with the idea of smiling at her.

-"What are you doing awake? It's late, you should be sleeping" he looked away from her pretty, pretty face, and those hypnotizing jade green orbs.

-"I…" she frowned, "I'm not tired…" her eyes were slowly closing.

-"Sure, you're not" he couldn't help but make a small smile "Sakura…" she half-opened her eyes, and stared at Sasuke "Go back to sleep…I'll see you in the morning"

-"Good night, Sasuke" she nodded with a smile and walked back to her room. Sasuke watched the balcony till he was sure she had fallen asleep, then climbed up to her room.

He had no problems entering, since Sakura had left the slide door open. He slowly entered the room, and walked closer to the pink-haired bed, and just stand there, looking at her. She was peacefully asleep, breathing slowly. He smiled at the sleeping Haruno.

-"When will you ever learn to close the slide door?" he softly whispered while he gently brushed Sakura's pink hair from her eyes. She, still asleep, smiled.

He took a last look to the sleeping girl, walked out to the balcony and closed the door behind him.

The next morning Sakura woke up and found red rose petals all around her room.

_-"What? Rose petals? W-what happened..?" Ugh… 9:30?! Kakashi-sensei's gonna kill me!_

Sakura got up his bed and quickly changed her clothes, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair. She arrived even more late than Naruto, but still before Kakashi did.

-"Hey guys! Morning Sasuke!" she happily said, while recobering her breath. Sasuke looked at her and said nothing "Where's Kakashi-sensei?"

-"He's late…" Naruto said, "Man! He always makes us wait!"

-"He…he's not here yet? I had no breakfast for nothing!" she angrily complained

-"Pff…talk about not having breakfast Sakura, I didn't even changed my underwear or brushed my teeth" Naruto said, complaining too.

-"Eww! That's disgusting, Naruto!"-

_**Will this two ever stop shouting?**_

About an hour later, Kakashi finally appeared.

-"Yo! Sorry I'm late guys, I got lost in the path of life"

-"Lies!"- Naruto shouted

-"Sensei! Why are you always so late?!" Sakura kind of scolded

-"More like, why are we here today, when we are suppose to rest…" Naruto said yawning

_Naruto can be so stupid sometimes…_

-"I asked you all to come today, because we were asked to go on a mission, though is up to you whether you accept or not"

-"A mission! Yeah! We totally accept it!" Naruto started jumping excitedly. He loved missions.

-"Shut up, Naruto"- Sasuke hissed, while aiming a kick at him.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, and decided to ignore them. -"Well... our team has been instructed to deliver this scroll to Sand Village"- he explained, while taking out a small scroll from his pocket -"It contains important information so... you get the point. We've got to deliver it safely"

"What? Is that all?" Naruto boringly said, he stretched his arms and added "C'mon, Kakashi-sensei, we're ready for bigger missions. BELIEVE IT!"

-"Sensei, what is "Akatsuki"?" Sakura asked, her curiosity out when she read the small tag written on the scroll her sensei hold.

-"You could say it's a ninja association. More I cannot say" Kakashi shrugged "There have been some reports of stolen information. The chuunins sent on the mission got attacked, and the scroll got stolen. Powerful enemy. Though they were confused by the attack, they caught a glimpse of a girl, who, they could sworn, looked much like"- he eyed Sasuke worriedly "Naomi Uchiha" Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, his cool facade slipping for a few seconds.

"Our mission here is NOT to confirm if it was or wasn't the Uchiha girl" he said this to Sasuke more than to the rest of the group "It's to protect the scroll from being stolen. The ANBU did not come back, so the enemy must be strong."- Sakura's mouth opened, forming a perfect, and stupefied O

-"How are we supposed to protect it if even the ANBU failed?"- She asked in a thin voice

-"The information we carry is not that important, Sakura. Still, to avoid this kind of problem, you two" he said while pointing to Sasuke and Sakura "will carry a fake scroll. Naruto and I will carry the original" No one spoke. Naruto seemed confused, while Sakura looked worriedly at Sasuke.

-"Uhm…sensei?" Naruto said looking at Kakashi, still confused.

-"What is it, Naruto?"

-"Who is Naomi Uchiha?" Sasuke glared angrily at him.

-"Well... that's not for me to answer, Naruto. She left Konoha at the age of 11. We obviously searched for her, but never found her" Kakashi eyed Sasuke again; he was looking to the ground, not a sound of emotion written in his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke; he seemed distant, even more gone than usual in deep and mysterious thoughts. _Why is Sasuke so distant…I wonder what he's thinking right now…?_

-"Let's get started. Meet you at the gate in an hour" Kakashi said before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

//0//

-"Kakashi-sensei, why do I get to be the last?" Naruto complained from behind.

-"Because you're supposed to protect your teammates, Naruto" Kakashi explained in a bored voice. Naruto made a sound, but didn't complain anymore.

Sakura walked with a hand over her kunai pouch, where the scroll rested, ready to attack anyone who tried to steal it from her.

Sasuke was walking calmly behind Kakashi, not a word to be said. Sakura eyed for several times at Sasuke, she was worried about him finding Naomi… the name was familiar to her, and after a while, she remembered why...

_Sakura's Flashback_

_-"Hey guys, you'll never guess who I like!" little Sakura called out to her friends_

_-"I bet it's Sasuke Uchiha" one of the boys said, Sakura looked at him with amusement._

_-"How come you guessed?" Sakura happily exclaimed_

_-"Duh! Sasuke is the most popular kid in school." the boy answered with a scowl "Still, I don't get what's you girls think so great about him" Little Sakura looked at the poor guy angrily, the boy's scowl deepened. She turned her back on him, and accidentally crashed with another girl. Sakura didn't fall, but the girl did._

_-"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt you" Sakura reached out for the girl, who looked at her hand doubtfully_

_The girl was about to touch Sakura's hand so she could help her up when a small boy with ebony bangs appeared before her and glared at Sakura. She looked back into the boy's pitch black eyes, a shy blush slowly covering her face._

_-"Sa…Sasuke" Sakura started to blush harder and harder._

_Sasuke looked at her with his typical pissed face, then down to the girl that Sakura had crashed with._

_-"Let's go Naomi" his voice was strong and demanding. The girl on the floor looked at Sakura and slowly smiled. She got back to her feet and followed Sasuke back to wherever they had appeared from._

_Sakura looked at the shadows of the only Uchihas left, still blushing. Her knees were trembling from the sight of the most beautiful sight on earth; Sasuke. HER Sasuke, only hers._

_End of Flashback_

-"So, here we end our journey together… Naruto, you come with me" Kakashi pointed at him, ignoring the childish pout on his face "Sasuke and Sakura... please don't get yourselves killed" Kakashi waited for Naruto to join him and started walking into the forest. "We'll meet when the sun goes down. If not, see you at Sand" he said with a mischievous smile.

-"Let's get going" Sasuke instructed, starting to walk without even waiting for Sakura to answer. _Sasuke…_ she sighted and silently started walking behind him, absently looking at his back, where the Uchiha crest was. That girl... that girl always used to be near him... were they brothers, or cousins? At the very least, she knew they were from the same clan.

Gossip in Konoha ran faster than the wind, and Sakura knew Sasuke's older brother was to marry Naomi's sister... but what about them? A frown appeared on her face, her thoughts drifting away, becoming more and more worried every minute they passed together. She wasn't willing to admit it but she was _jealous_. Instead of, as usual, trying to get Sasuke to talk to her, she didn't pronounce a word in the whole walk.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was impatiently waiting for Sakura to start speaking. Even when he never showed it, he loved her voice. He liked the sweetness it showed. He enjoyed talking to her; even if the only sound he mustered was "Hn" _**What are you waiting for? An invitation? Talk, Sakura **___

It was almost sunset, and they were still walking around, looking for a girl with black hair and dark eyes. At least that's what Sasuke was doing. Sakura was just following him around like a lost puppy, also thinking about Naomi, not uttering a single word.

Hours passed, and still, there was silence between them. It was normal, coming from Sasuke, but from Sakura it was simply weird. She was a loud and talkative person, and she would normally be trying to get Sasuke to speak. Instead, she kept looking at the pouch where she kept the scroll, thinking god-knows what. It kind of, only _kind of_, made Sasuke curious.

-"Sakura…" this time it was Sasuke who broke the silence. Sakura, surprised, looked up at the sudden conversation that, so unusually, Sasuke had started.

_Sakura's Thoughts_

_It was twilight, the part of the day where nor the sun nor the moon rules… We were supposed to be looking for Kakashi-sensei, but Sasuke seemed to be looking for someone else. And I knew it was that Naomi girl. Also known for being Sasuke's best friend and the second Uchiha massacre survivor. Had she joined that Akatsuki thing? If only I knew what it was. Kakashi-sensei didn't give us much information this time, though I know, for some reason it has to do with Sasuke._

_-"Sakura…." Sasuke called, Surprised, I turned around to face him. I was the one who would normally start a conversation, not him. Maybe he had decided it was faster to run among the trees, or… well, maybe about Naomi Uchiha._

_-"Uhm…yes Sasuke?" I stopped walking; he kept on going till he realized I wasn't following. He turned to look at me. His face, as perfect and deadly as a god's .It melted me to just look into his eyes. Black, as the darkest of nights._

_-"It's going to start raining soon; we should find a place to spend the night" he glanced at me for a second, then turned around._

_-"Aren't we suppose to meet Kakashi-sensei?" I asked. Even I could hear the indifference in my voice. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stared at me. And the first rain drop hit me right in the face. I sometimes hate how he is always right. Rain drops fall down his hair and his face, his lips…how much I loved his lips…his hair…his face…I loved everything of him. Why wouldn't he be with me? Just with me? I have told him a thousand times how I felt for him, was it just not enough for him? What else did I have to do to show him how much I cared for him?_

_-"We can't, Sakura" he looked straight into my green eyes, his black orbs locked up in mines. I could feel my knees trembling, my heart racing faster and faster, my cheeks getting red. It happened every single time he looked at me. Why?!_

_I was going to answer him back when suddenly I heard a noise, A shuriken brushed my cheek, leaving a bloody slash behind. Sasuke's quickly pulled my arm and jumped to a branch above our heads. We scanned the clear where we had been standing, but found nothing. Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes flashed with anticipation. He dropped himself down, behind a bush. I hurried to follow him. We found nothing, except for the blood. Lots of red, fresh blood, spread through the trees branches and on the floor. Sasuke's eyes narrowed down to slits. I inwardly cringed. So much blood._

_-"Sasuke is everything ok?" I hesitantly asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He brusquely moved out of my reach "Sasuke…you ok?"_

_-"We got to move, Sakura" he ordered me, a serious expression on his face. He took my hand and started running, following a trail I couldn't see, almost too fast for me to follow. He stopped at the entrance of a small cave. The entrance was completely covered by bushes, which made the entrance almost invisible. He jumped the bushes, and opened a way for me to pass. He seemed annoyed and… anxious. I couldn't understand the sudden worry, he took my hand to run, something he would have never done if not in a dangerous situation. The enemy was probably dead. Why was he so eager to hide?_

_-"We are no match for them, Sakura" Sasuke suddenly said, his eyes closed, his voice mad. "We can't search for them now"_

_-"What are you talking about" I innocently asked. Truthfully, I didn't knew what he was talking about, though I kind of had a hint…_

_-"She would follow us" I blinked a couple of times, how could he knew already? -"You have the scroll?"_

_-"I…" I moved my arm to reach for my pouch, but instead, found I couldn't move my arm. I looked down to my arms, finding I was wounded, covered in injuries. My right arm and leg were bleeding, huge, sore red wounds covering them. Strangely, I couldn't feel the pain. Sasuke looked at my injures and changed his angry look for an almost worried one._

_-"No…" he repeated for himself, I looked at him, confused. I couldn't feel the pain, but I could feel my body trembling, twitching, begging me to lie down. I couldn't feel the sharp coldness of the wind, but I could feel the warm blood running through my icy hands and feet. My sight was becoming blurry and I felt really dizzy._

_Sasuke quickly catched me when I fell to the ground, -"Poison" he muttered in anger. I could no longer seeing him with clarity, all I could see was a spot, Sasuke's spot. I couldn't see his face, which frustrated me, I was scared, really scared, now I was feeling pain; a lot of pain. So much pain, and I couldn't even shout or twist my body in agony._

_-"S-sasuke!"- I finally managed to say "What's- happening to me?!" I shrieked, not because I was angry, but because I was scared. I felt weaker and weaker and soon enough I couldn't see a thing, Only darkness. It was like all the lights were out, dark and cold. I screamed his name to the top of my lungs. I could feel his warm hand over my cold one, holding me, to me. Soon enough I couldn't move anymore, I wasn't breathing but somehow I was alive. I felt alive._

_I could feel and hear Sasuke near. He held me into his warm body, hugging me tightly against his chest. He was shaking my body, waiting for me to answer in some way, I wanted to answer him, I really did; but couldn't. I wasn't breathing, but I was alive, I didn't know why that was tha,t but I was alive. I wanted to tell Sasuke, I wanted to tell him that I was alright, but no matter how hard I tried, my lips kept sealed. He muttered my name a lot of times, shaking my body with the hopes of me returning to the Sakura he knew; the breathing one._

_------------------------------End of Sakura's Thoughts---------------------------------_

Sasuke stayed awake all night thinking of a possible way to save Sakura, but his brain was definitely not helping. It was obvious that shuriken was poisoned. Two days had passed, and Sasuke kept trying to bring Sakura "back to life". He took care of her; he kept her warm and away of any danger. He often forgot to eat, and only allowed himself to sleep during brief periods of time. Still he always found strength when he saw his girl, Sakura.

"_**I'm gonna get you out of here alive, Sakura…I promise"**_

But the third night at the cave, Sasuke couldn't help but sleeping. He had dark circles under his eyes; he was tired and needed to sleep. The past two nights he refused to sleep for more than an hour a day, because he thought Sakura would be in danger without his protection. Nothing happened to her during that time, but Sasuke felt guilty already, and also feared for her death.

So, when Sasuke was asleep, someone entered silently to the cave. Sasuke didn't wake up. The mysterious person got closer to Sakura, put something in her mouth and made her swallowed it. She did so, Sakura (while still alive, though each day she became weaker and weaker) slowly opened her eyes, and drowsily looked around to see if that person was Sasuke. She knew for certain those weren't Sasuke's hands. They were warm and tender when touching gently her cheeks or her hair. These hands were cold, but they were careful. Sakura quickly spun around, sending flying all the plants Sasuke put over her, so she could be warm. She walked closer to Sasuke, who was silently asleep, but freezing.

She smiled at him, a loving and caring smile. She rested her head in his chest and wrapped Sasuke's arms around her. Now she felt warm, and loved. He, oddly, didn't wake up. He was way too tired, Sakura giggled and also wrapped her arms around him, and she felt safer than she ever felt before. She quickly fell asleep.

The next morning Sasuke woke up, and the first thing he saw was Sakura's pink hair resting in his chest. He looked at her not knowing what to do…or better yet, not knowing on earth she managed to move. He blinked, and realized that could only mean something… Sakura was alive. Sasuke smiled in relief, and carefully passed his hand through Sakura's pale hair. She moved, and Sasuke stopped quickly and looked away, almost blushing. She slowly woke up and looked around.

She focused her eyes on him, staring for a few seconds -"Sasuke-kun!" she screamed and quickly jumped to hug him. Sasuke blinked but didn't give Sakura the hug back.

-"That's enough Sakura, you're hurting me" Sasuke harshly said. He didn't show it but he was glad, Sakura was alive. He didn't (for now) care how she was, he just loved it. Sakura stopped hugging him, her eyes covered on tears. Sasuke looked curiously at Sakura.

-"I missed you…" Sakura looked down and handed Sasuke the small, red scroll "I have it… It's safe" Sasuke felt guilty, for being so arrogant, for being so cold to her. For not showing he was glad she was alive. But why get involved in something as love? He couldn't.

-"I…" Sakura stared at him, tears in her eyes still waiting to be shed. Sasuke looked into those beautiful, brilliant jade green eyes of hers, but then quickly looked away. He felt like he couldn't help but to softly pass his hand through her soft and pinkish cheeks, brushing out her tears. "I'm glad you're ok…" he said, not looking at her. He inwardly cursed, for a soft, almost unnoticeable blush covered his face. Sakura smiled, a single tear running down her cheeks, and hugged Sasuke tighter, hiding her face in his chest. He could feel her warm, soft body. So weak, so thin, so fragile. _**"Sakura…"**_

-"Am I interrupting?" a female voice said from the entrance of the cave, a girl with black, yet not so long hair, around 1.52 was standing there watching. Sakura looked up and quickly cleaned out her tears. Sasuke looked at the strange, yet familiar shape at the entrance of the cave

"Oh, Sakura…I'm glad you're okay…just came to see that. I'll be seeing you" before either Sakura or Sasuke could stop her from leaving, she was gone already. She came as the wind and left as if she was it. _"How come she knew my name?"_ Sakura thought as so did Sasuke…

**well, I really hope you liked it... I know I did, I also want to thank (A LOT) my editor, her editings are just great! well here hoping for you to enjoy as always.**


	3. The Lost Uchiha

**Yeah! I'm back! hehe... so well I wanna thank everyone who took the time of reading it and reviewing it, maybe it's not a great piece of work, but I really do hope you enjoy and like it as much as I did (yeah I like my stories... ¬¬) **

**So here it is Ladies and Gentleman, the great the only the awesome:**

**CONFESSIONS HARD TO MAKE PART 2- THE LOST UCHIHA!**

**You are now free to read ^_^ --------------------------------------**

He stood up, decided to leave the cave in search of the stranger and her identity. Just so he could figure out who she was… or maybe… he already knew.

-"Stay here" he ordered Sakura. This was something he needed to do on his own. Plus, she still was weak. She hadn't yet recovered from the poison effects.

-"But Sasuke, we're supposed to stick together!" Sakura replied, standing up. She too wanted to follow.

-"I said stay here!" He rudely hissed while glaring at her. Sakura just stood there, worried about Sasuke's sudden change of humour, and looking at his back while he went out of the cave... and left her alone. She stayed there for what seemed as a lot of time, but it actually wasn't. Sasuke was still there, she thought. He was making sure there were no tramps or anything dangerous around, so he could leave knowing Sakura would be all right. She quickly followed, her sandals making funny noises at the contact with the wet floor.

-"Sasuke…please don't go," she pleaded in a thin voice, pushing the bushes away. "It's been 3 days already, I bet Kakashi-sensei is worried. We-we've got to go back!"

-"I have no time for that" he kept on moving from one place to another, while Sakura silently watched. Once he made sure there was no danger, he came closer to the entrance of the cave, where Sakura stood.

-"Stay here 'till I get back" he instructed while handing the scroll back to her "Do not dare to go out" he glanced at her for the last time before disappearing into the trees with a jump. Sakura was left there, wanting to answer Sasuke but being unable to, since he had left before she could even open her mouth.

Sakura just stood there, watching the spot where her beloved Sasuke had once stood. She knew she was scared, but trusted Sasuke with her life, and knew he wouldn't leave her if there were any danger around. Still, a small part of her, still whispered that maybe, this time the enemy was smarter than Sasuke had thought.

"_What should I do know? Mhmm, guess I'll have to wait for Sasuke…"_

Sakura entered the cave again, where Sasuke had been sleeping, and sat in the cold, stone floor, waiting. She remembered how he had checked around searching for traps. The thought reconforted Sakura. Even if he wasn't there, he was still protecting her.

Hours passed by, and Sakura was still waiting for him. The sun began to hide himself from Sakura's sight, her eyes tired of staring so hard at the cave, just in case Sasuke returned. No matter how much he delayed, she would still be waiting for him.

Some minutes after, a shadow appeared in the entrance of the cave. Sakura stood up quickly and hungrily scanned the approaching silhouette.

-"Sasuke!" she hopefully screamed, her face almost glowing with her flashing smile, until... the shadow came closer, and Sakura realized _she_ wasn't Sasuke. The shadow was tall and slender, with jet-black hair, eyes almost as dark as Sasuke's, which were slowly turning a scary, blood red.

_-"Sharingan?" _Sakura confusedly thought, for, as far as she knew, Sharingan was a unique ability that only occurred in the Uchiha Clan. _Sasuke's clan._

-"Oh!" said the girl approaching Sakura, her eyes returning to their black appearance "Sakura, I didn't knew you were here... what a coincidence" Sakura retreated a few steps when the girl got closer.

-"What have you done to your hair?" she asked, looking around, as if to find the pale, pink locks hidden somewhere in the dark cave.

-"I…" Sakura managed to say, her knees trembling. _"Sasuke where are you?"_ she anxiously thought, furiously wishing he was there to protect her.

-"What's wrong, Sakura?" the girl asked, with the same emotionless look Sasuke usually had "Don't you remember me?" she asked again, her face turning melancholic for an instant, before it returned to it's emotionless look. She scanned the pink haired girl's face, and, at no sign of recognition, she laughed silently to herself "I don't blame you…" she mockingly said, while looking at Sakura "Naomi Uchiha" she slowly mouthed. Sakura's eyes widened. It was _her! _Naomi was indeed alive.

-"Naomi... U-Uchiha...?"

-"Yeah, that's me… Now, Sakura, do you have the Akatsuki scroll?"

Sakura unconsciously reached out for her kunai pouch, wondering.

-"You're the one who's been stealing all that info about Akatsuki?" Naomi plainly looked at her. "You... you killed the ANBU..." Sakura muttered, now truly scared. Naomi was not the girl she used to be. She was now more than capable of killing in a single instant.

**Flashback**

_Sakura was sitting under a tree, peacefully eating the perfect and delicious lunch her mom had packed for her, when she heard a noise._ _It sounded like a girl, and she was crying. Sakura's curiosity raised, and, leaving her lunch behind, she stood up to search for the origin of the sound._

_She had only walked for a few minutes when she found a big hole in the ground. There was a little girl, crying her soul out. The only part of her that was visible was the girl's long, silky black hair._

_-"Hey…are you ok?" she softly called._

_The girl quickly looked up, tears traces still clearly visible in her dirt covered face._

_-"Mhmm, you don't look so well," Sakura innocently pointed out "Where are your parents?" she asked again. The girl looked at Sakura and then quickly looked away into the ground, where she began drawing in the wet soil with her little finger. Her face was covered in dirt, sweat and blood._

_-"What's your name?" Sakura asked, sitting at the edge of the hole, not minding for her white skirt, waiting for the girl to answer._

_-"Naomi Uchiha" Sakura smiled_

_-"You know Sasuke?" she cheerfully began saying._

_-"Sasuke…" the girl muttered and sighed._

_-"Why won't you come up so we can talk?" Sakura gently said, offering her hand._

_Naomi nodded with a smile and began climbing up. Sakura pulled her from outside to help her get out quicker. Both girls began walking to the tree where Sakura had been eating._

_-"So, you're Sasuke's family or something?"_

_-"Sasuke is... he's my friend," she shyly answered._

_-"Oh. So, why were you crying?" Sakura asked, removing the dirt from the back of her skirt._

_-"I-I got hurt while training."_

_-"Well, that explains all the sweat, dirt and blood" Sakura said, smiling. She took a tissue from her pocket, shook it, and began cleaning Naomi's face. "Now you look better!" she said when she was done._

_-"Thanks" Naomi said, her black eyes brightening._

_-"Why you train so hard, anyway?"_

_-"I want to become a strong ninja," she said, looking to the ground. Sakura flashed a big smile at her._

_"Me too!" she enthusiastically said, "I want to be a medic-nin! Medic-nins are really strong, but also very kind" she added, while nodding to herself. Naomi slowly smiled._

_-"Naomi!" a voice was heard. Both girls lifted their head; it was Sasuke. Sakura blushed and waved shyly at him._

_-"Where have you been?" he asked Naomi, ignoring Sakura._

_-"I was training," she said, avoiding his stare._

_-"Well, we better go" he said, Naomi quickly nodded._

_-"Thanks Sakura" she glanced behind her and ran to catch up with Sasuke._

**End of Flashback**

-"I wasn't' meaning to kill him!" Naomi defensively said, "He stepped into my tram and died" she added in an outrageous tone.

-"Your tramp?" Sakura disbelievingly repeated. She thought for a while about Sasuke taking so long in scanning the area. "Where is Sasuke?" she suddenly asked in a soft murmur, slowly drawing a kunai out of her pouch.

Naomi's eyes widened just a little, much alike to Sasuke.

-"Sa…Sasuke is here?" she asked, looking around her, checking if he was near them.

-"He left early this morning. He hasn't came back yet," Sakura coldly answered her "What have you done to him!" she threateningly shouted. Naomi stood there for a while, frozen. When she finally reacted, she glanced at Sakura, who was panting in anger.

-"Which way he took?" Sakura's eyes were almost drawing tears. She fought back. She didn't want to cry.

-"I... I don't know!" a small tear dropped down her cheek, she quickly brushed it away.

-"It is a must I know, Sakura" Naomi grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her "His life could be in danger!"

Tears began flowing from Sakura's jade green eyes, remembering. -"Left…" she whispered to herself "He took left"

**Flashback**

_-"Stay here 'till I get back" Sasuke instructed while handing the scroll back to her "Do not dare to go out" he glanced at her for the last time before jumping to the tree at his left._

_**E**_**nd Of Flashback**

-"He took left!" she shrieked. Naomi's eyes widened even more.

-"No…" she absently whispered, hurrying out of the cave, closely followed by Sakura.

-"Wait!" she screamed, trying to catch up with her "What's wrong? Why the left?" she desperately asked. Naomi glanced at her but kept going.

-"Answer me!" she almost screamed, trying to grab Naomi's arm. "What has happened to Sasuke?"

-"The tramp. Now, be quiet" she sharply answered, increasing her speed.

Sakura's eyes were still filled with tears, and she slowly stopped fighting them, she just let them go. She imagined Sasuke lying on the floor, red blood oozing from wounds all over him. There, lying like a broken puppet, lifeless. The Sasuke she loved so much, gone. The pain she felt was enough to kill her. It hurt, it hurt too much.

So much she wanted to tell him... but could never do. So many feelings, so many emotions. So many things she felt for him.

She loved him as she loved herself. If he were to be gone... she would be vanished. He couldn't die. He couldn't. _"__He can't die, he can't die"_ Sakura kept chanting those words inside her head, wanting to believe them. He was alive. He had to be alive, but deep inside her there was no hope. Sasuke's body covered in blood, kunais slashing his white flesh.... again and _again_. Dead. Death was what she feared for him.

_He can't be dead!_

Her tears flowed down her cheeks uncontrollably, making her sight blurry.

Then Naomi stopped...

-"We're here" she announced "I'll go and look for him this way, you go that way" she instructed, pointing to the opposite direction for Sakura to go. She nodded and, cleaning off the tears, began walking the way Naomi told her to go.

She anxiously sought for Sasuke, in every single place he could possibly be in. Maybe there was hope indeed and he could be alive. Sakura desperately hold to that little, yet strong, hope she had deep inside her. _He is alive…he is_ it said, though there was a part that kept shouting; _"Why look for him? He is dead already…._ Sakura ignored the voice, don't listening to it, she felt so pained already.

-"S-sakura?" she heard a weak whisper coming from the bushes nearer to her. Sakura's heart began racing faster, she anxiously sought through the bushes, pushing them away, revealing Sasuke's body.

-"Sasuke-kun!" she said, dropping to her knees, tears falling from her eyes, and immediately hugging him. Her warm tears fell over Sasuke, she laid her head over his chest, listening to the weak beat of his heart.

-"Sakura!" she heard someone scream her name from afar; Sakura quickly raised her head, her pink hair stained with drops of blood, Sasuke's blood.

-"Over here!" she screamed back, holding Sasuke's hand between her small ones. Naomi rushed to where Sakura stood, following her voice. She found Sakura holding desperately to Sasuke's hand, her eyes filled with tears.

-"Hey…" her voice broke for a second, before she managed to speak normally again "You know…anything about medic-nin?" she asked and Sakura quickly nodded.

-"Maybe I... can stop the bleeding," she said, her voice breaking, tears running uncontrollably down her cheeks, Naomi bend down to her side.

-"He's going to be alright," she gently said, patting her shoulder, avoiding looking at Sasuke. "We better hurry" she said standing up "I'll carry him, we need to heal him as fast as possible… this kunais and shurikens are poisoned, if we make him wait longer he'll die in no time" Naomi approached Sasuke, and stood there for a while.

**Flashback---Naomi**

**-"It's no use just marrying the older ones, Shinzu," a man's voice said.**

**-"**_**Marrying the old ones? Father are you there?" **_**Naomi thought, peeking on the conversation Shinzu, her father, was having with Fugaku.**

**-"I don't really think Sasuke and Naomi see each other as something more than just friends, Fugaku" her father said, turning to look at Fugaku "Rikku and Itachi seemed to like each other since a very early age, but Sasuke and Naomi… they seemed interested in other stuff"**

**-"Mhm… wasn't Naomi supposed to be boy?" Shinzu looked surprised, but nodded.**

**-"Yeah… what of it?"**

**-"Don't you think there is a reason I have a boy and you a girl, mine being one day younger than yours?" Shinzu seemed confused. "Then, is it settled?"**

**-"I don't know, Fugaku… Naomi doesn't seem interested in your son, or in getting married…she's not like her sister"**

**-"But they're always together, since the moment they were born… settled?" Shinzu nodded weakly, and so did Fugaku.**

**-"**_**Sasuke? Marriage? I… I don't want to get married with him…" **_**Naomi backed a few steps, the door suddenly opened, letting Fugaku and Shinzu see the little girl eavesdropping in their conversation.**

**-"Naomi, what are you doing here?" her father coldly asked, Naomi's ayes filling up with tears.**

**-"Sasuke?" she asked "Why him?" her eyes swimming in her tears "Why are you doing this? I'm just seven!" she screamed and ran away, trying to hold back her tears.**

**End of Flashback—Naomi**

**-"**_Hard to think we were once engaged…" _Naomi thought and sighed "_Good for both of us, it never happened"_

-"Naomi, why are you taking so long?" Sakura interrupted, snapping Naomi out of her thoughts.

-"Eeh… nothing" she said while picking up Sasuke "Let's get going" Naomi ran even faster than last time, and Sakura could hardly follow.

-"Hey, wait up!" she screamed to Naomi three times, since she was getting behind.

-"Alright, I heard you already" she answered back three times. Finally, they arrived to the cave where Sasuke and Sakura had been hiding; Naomi carefully placed Sasuke on the ground.

-"So… do you need anything to… to do whatever you're gonna do?"

-"No… I got bandages over here, I just need to make pression… but-"

-"But?" she quickly asked before Sakura could finish.

-"What kind of poison did you put in the kunais?" she asked, and Naomi sighted in relief.

-"I…a very dangerous one" she said as her face dropped down "I was really young when I made that tramp, and I wanted to keep everyone as far away as possible, so I used the most deadly I could find... I never imagined Sasuke could fall into my tramp..."

-"It's okay, we just need to pull the venom out… luckily Sasuke's fast" Sakura said with a smile, all her frustration and dead images of him gone. She shoved a common antidote into Sasuke's mouth, hoping it would counter the poison. Some minutes passed and sooner than hoped Sakura had already finished, Sasuke's wounds were now clean and bandaged, his breathing now normal. Now they only needed to take him to the infirmary. Sakura smiled.

-"It was easier than I thought," she mentioned "Luckily, the poison you used is very common, and easy to counter" she let out a sight and brushed the sweat off her forehead. "I'll go for water, I bet he'll need some when he wakes up… can you watch him for a while?"

-"Sure…" Naomi doubtingly said "But… Sakura wait!" she screamed too late, before Sakura could hear her she was already gone. Naomi muttered something under her breath and then turned to Sasuke with a sigh.

-"It's been a while huh?" she said, sitting down next to him. "Look at me, speaking to you as if you were awake…" she laughed quietly to herself "Pathetic…" Sasuke moved, in pain, and Naomi stared at him emotionless, nothing written on her face "I'm sorry I never told you about my plans, but… I couldn't wait, I… I have this weird need" she closed her eyes "I need to kill him" she opened her eyes again, and looked at her hands "And I won't stop 'till I finally have the chance to do so…" she looked worriedly at him "I've been watching you, and that pink-haired girl" she smiled, a small, yet bright smile " And the blonde one, Naruto… and your sensei… it was fun to watch your first "training" with him... Naruto had way too much confidence on getting the bells, and an illusion of you in a dying state deceived Sakura... you were the only one who got to touch one bell, I must say I was impressed" she sighed again and closed her eyes "when…" she swallowed hard "when I found out Itachi had killed the whole Uchiha clan, I thought… " She furiously closed her hands in a fist " I thought I was alone… then, some days later… I heard somebody talking about you being in the hospital… I came to take a look, and they were right" she looked up, a tear falling down her cheek "Where is Sakura?" she said more to herself than to Sasuke, she stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave with a frown "She sure delays a lot to bring just water..."

-"Look everywhere you can, we must find Sasuke and Sakura" startled, Naomi heard a voice outside the cave, walking outside, she gave a look around her, Sasuke's sensei was coming near. She stood there, frozen, looking at him. Kakashi glanced at her direction, and she quickly jumped behind a rock to hide. He stared and finally decided to look inside the cave just in case they were both hiding in there. And there was Sasuke, lying in the floor, covered in dry blood and bandages.

-"Hey Naomi, I'm back with the water" a pink-haired girl cheerfully said, entering the cave with a bowl with water, loudly dropping it all to the floor the moment she saw Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei!" she said, surprised. Sasuke began to slowly open his eyes, and, as soon as Sakura noticed it, she ran to his side, tested his heartbeats and screamed while hugging him; "Sasuke!" a tear running down her cheek "You're finally awake!"

-"Uh…S…Sakura…t…that hurts" Sasuke managed to say, almost without breath. Sakura immediately lifted her head from his chest and sat down next to him.

-"Sorry, Sasuke-kun" she apologized with a giggle.

-"You said Naomi, Sakura?" Kakashi said, scanning the cave, drawing a kunai and looking at it with no apparent interest. Sasuke's eyes widened, though hardly anyone noticed since his eyes were almost closed.

-"Yes, she was here just minutes ago" Sakura answered, not thinking it really mattered "what of it, Kakashi-sensei?" he glanced around the cave, not bothering to search for chakra, and found something, a piece of jet black hair peeking out of a big rock.

-"Come out, and maybe I won't force you to come with us" he said turning towards it.

-"Kakashi-sensei…are you… talking to a rock?" Sakura asked with a what-a-lame look in her face.

-"Come one, Uchiha, show up" he said, pointing to the bluish lock "I can see your hair" Naomi's eyes winded, she was busted. She came out from behind the rock, letting herself be seen. "So there you are. We've been looking for you for quite a while, now. You surely now how to hide, Shinzu trained you well" angry, she threw a kunai, Kakashi lazily moved his head to avoid it, so it hit the cave wall with a sharp sound.

-"Don't you dare speak his name!" she threatened, her eyes slowly turning red.

-"So you've also mastered the Sharingan…impressive," Kakashi said, "it won't work on me, Naomi... so hand back the scrolls you've stolen" he said, extending a hand towards her. Sasuke and Sakura were both silently watching Kakashi argue with Naomi. Sasuke wanted to say something, but his voice wouldn't come out.

-"Come on Naomi, we need to take Sasuke to the infirmary" Kakashi tiredly said, "I bet you do not want to see your best friend die, do you?" Naomi eyed Sasuke, and before Kakashi could stop her, she jumped over him and left the cave so fast no one could see where she was going.

-"Na…" Sasuke whispered, Sakura looked at Sasuke worriedly.

-"What is it Sasuke?" she said gently at him, he beginning to scream again; Sakura hold his hand "Kakashi-sensei, we need to get going" he nodded, and carefully picked up Sasuke. Konoha was at more or less a day of distance.

-"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked on the way to the village.

-"He's at Konoha already. He's been pretty worried about you two for quite a while" he answered, "What happened to Sasuke?"

-"He… he stepped into one of Naomi's tramps…I'm lucky I found her, otherwise he might be dead by now" she said with a shudder.

-"You found Naomi?"

-"More like… she found me" Sakura glances at her sensei with worry.

-"She was after the scroll wasn't she?"

-"Yeah… she was settled on that, her eyes were harsh... but when I mentioned Sasuke… she just forgot about the scroll, and somehow her look turned softer when he was around" Sakura looked at Kakashi shyly "She also stared a lot at him… erm, Kakashi-sensei?"

-"Mhm? What is it, Sakura?"

-"Do… what's Sasuke's story with her?" amazed, Kakashi looked at Sakura.

-"It's hard to know. Probably just Uchihas know. All I know is that, as kids, you could never see them apart. When the massacre happened... she disappeared for days, before visiting Sasuke at the hospital. When he recovered they were seen together again, but in Sasuke's 11th birthday she left the village. Why are you asking?" Sakura blushed at the question.

-"Uhm…nothing"

-"Listen, since the very start, I knew you liked Sasuke... and I can guarantee you, they never saw each other as something more than just friends"

_But... the way she looked at him, with such a sweet look in her eyes... what is it? Love?_

-"Sakura?"

-"Eeh?" she said, suddenly snapping out of her thoughts.

-"You have nothing to worry about" Sakura smiled weakly at him. Before the afternoon, Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke were already at the Konoha's hospital, where and over-excited Naruto was waiting for them. Ignoring the loud blonde, Kakashi quickly entered and left his student with a doctor.

-"Hey, Sakura! What happened? What happened to Sasuke? Why were you two gone for so long?" Naruto attacked with questions, but Sakura just made her way to Sasuke's room to see if he was all right.

-"Why won't anyone tell me anything?" Naruto whined, making a funny face.

-"Oh… I'm sorry, Naruto, but I have to go see Sasuke," she said excusing herself. "Why don't you come in too, I'll bet he'll be glad to see you," she said, flashing him a smile.

-"I don't think he'll be, Sakura, but sure! I'll come with ya, wait up!" he shouted, following her into Sasuke's room. When they entered, the first thing they noticed were the flowers; lots of different flowers surrounding Sasuke.

-"Sakura have you visited Sasuke before?" Naruto asked, amused "Man! You were fast, I thought the two of you had just arrived!" he said with a bright smile, Sakura's face turning sad.

-"It wasn't me…" she said, looking at Sasuke with a sad smile on her face.

-"Huh?" Naruto was confused " Who else would sent _him_ flowers? I know it wasn't me..." Sakura slowly walked to Sasuke's bed and silently sat beside him. She raised her hand, intending to brush his bangs from his forehead, but Sasuke's hand was faster.

-"Sakura…" he muttered, Sakura relaxed at the sound of his lovely voice, relieved by just hearing his voice again.

-"Sasuke…" she said, laying her head over his chest as she had done so many times before, this time Sasuke let her "I'm so glad you're okay" she said as she hid her face in Sasuke's shirt.

**Thank you for reading, again, I thank my editor who well, it took her long to edit but finally made it, Thanks (you know who)!! also the reviewers without you there really won't be a story thanks a lot you all!**

****Naomi has NO romantic intent with Sasuke, since I would hate myself for complicating Sasuke's and Sakura's relationship** **

****Naomi is just a FRIEND, nothing more****


	4. Naomi's Opened Eyes

**OK, so I would like to dedicate this episode to Lucy! Because it is cheesy, and even if she doesn't admits it, I know she loooves it ^_^ [[Again to you, LONG LIVE ITACHI!]]**

**Now to all of you who like this fic, and for those of you who might not… **

**ENJOY! **

**Now here it is Chapter 4, Naomi's Opened Eyes! [[You'll get the title later… if not well if not you're free to ask, I guess… xD]]**

-"Sakura…" he said in almost a whisper, gentle and slow.

-"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she looked up, Sasuke's eyes staring directly at hers. Sakura saw something there… a sparkle, his eyes were happy…"Sasuke-kun… I… I have something to ask" he looked at her with curiosity, as Sakura never asked for permission to _ask_, she just went for it. She glanced at him for a second, quickly looking away.

-"Who… who's Naomi?" she softly asked, as she stood up and walked nervously around the room, looking at the floor, lost in her thoughts, fearing the answer she didn't wanted to her... Waiting for the worst she looked up, standing in front of Sasuke's bed, patiently waiting for his answer. He didn't seem annoyed, as he would normally be.

-"Sakura..." he said again, looking straight into her green eyes. Sakura freaked out. Sasuke was approaching her little by little; until their faces where close enough to kiss.

_Must be the medicine… what is going on? This can't be happening… Sasuke… can't be true… must be dreaming… _Sakura was confused; thoughts swam around her head and her face slowly started to blush.

-"Sa-Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…" she said, red as a tomato, Sasuke's personal favourite.

Sasuke looked at her deep green eyes, and sweetly pulled her closer. Then, a shadow appeared at the door, both of them immediately turned their heads. It was Naruto. Sasuke quickly crawled back to the bed, but Sakura froze. Her face was still red, and her sight was lost. She truly couldn't believe what just happened… Sasuke must have been still dizzy and drugged by the medicine...

-"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, patting her back "Eeh?" he stepped in front of Sakura's frozen self "Something doesn't seem right about her" he said analyzing her face.

-"She's frozen, you dobe!"

-"Mhmm… well what happened? I know Sakura-chan wouldn't freeze because of _you, _bastard_"_ Sasuke made a little tiny smile. _**What a fool.**_

-"Naruto, go get some water for her" he ordered, without lifting his eyes from Sakura.

-"Why does it have to be me?" Naruto complained.

-"Just do it!" Sasuke said, seeming to lose his patience. Naruto glared at him and exited the room muttering something under his breath. Sasuke glanced at Naruto as he exited the room, then posed his eyes back on Sakura, who was still not moving.

Looking around to make sure nobody was around, he stood up and walked again to where Sakura was. He brushed her pink locks of her face, her beautiful, angelic face.

-"Hey, Sakura… " He softly said, almost as close as he was before.

-"Sasuke-kun…" she managed to say, though her stare was still lost. Sasuke stepped back, giving her some space.

-"It's none of your business who Naomi is." he told her, returning to his usual self; the emotionless, drop-dead gorgeous ice-cube. Sakura snapped out of her trance, blinked, and quickly turned her gaze to Sasuke.

-"I… why can't I know?" she asked, surprising Sasuke "It's always secrets with you! We… we are a team, Sasuke, you're supposed to trust us!"

-"I don't have to tell you everything, Sakura!" he rudely hissed at her, before getting back to his bed, where he was supposed to be.

-"Why are you always so cold to me?" Sakura asked. Outside the room, Naruto had just arrived, but stopped himself from entering the room when he heard Sakura's muffled voice. He hid behind the door so he could eavesdrop on the conversation.

-"Drop it off, Sakura… I won't tell you anything," Sasuke said, looking at the window.

--

Sasuke looked at the door, where a piece of Naruto's messy hair stood. By it, it was easy to know it was the blonde kid.

"Naruto's outside." he said, so Sakura would stop arguing. It worked. She immediately turned to look at the door where the hyper kid stood with a glass of crystalline water.

-"Hey Sakura-chan! So you've finally snapped out of it.," he cheerfully said, giving her the water Sasuke ordered to bring.

-"Th…Thanks, Naruto." the pink-haired girl lost herself again looking at the water. Sasuke's sudden change of humour confused her. The water moved with her, left and right, and over again. Like little waves… calmly from one side to the other…

-"Visit time is over!" a nurse announced, knocking and entering the room. Naruto glanced at Sakura, who didn't seem to have heard the nurse. Naruto left the room quietly and asked something to the nurse, making her close the door. Leaving, again, Sasuke and Sakura alone.

-"You should be going.," he said, once again looking away from her deep green eyes. Sakura blinked and raised her eyes to look at Sasuke, he knew she was staring, but didn't move his head. Sakura turned, looking to the floor again, laying her delicate hand on the doorknob.

-"Sakura." Sasuke's voice stopped her from leaving.

-"Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she said, slowly turning without raising her sight from the floor.

-"I'll... see you tomorrow." Sakura looked up, Sasuke again looked happy, his eyes were sparkling and she was sure he wanted to smile. Sakura nodded and left the room. Sasuke stared at the door where _his_ Sakura just stood, and he remembered her sweet smile, and those big, loving eyes, her soft pink hair, and her thin, delicate hands. She had saved him...

-"Oh, Sasuke. I see you're awake." Kakashi said entering the room "How are you feeling?" he sat on the chair beside his bed.

-"I'm fine," he answered, not giving it importance.

-"Sasuke… I came here to tell you something. I think you have the right to know." Kakashi lazily began talking as always, then got serious. Sasuke turned to look at him, patiently waiting for him to spill out whatever it was.

-"She's back," he bluntly stated. "She's not dead as we all thought, or so it seems" Sasuke's expression reminded blank.

-"What?"

-"Naomi Uchiha. That girl sure knows how to hide…" when Kakashi said "Naomi", Sasuke's eyes widened for a second. He was confused; why would she come back after two years?

-"Seems that she was the one who stole all that Akatsuki information, we don't know the reasons yet… She's a missing-nin, Sasuke. She joined Konoha's worst enemy, and killed an ANBU some days ago. She's not the little girl she use to be, isn't she?" Sasuke didn't answer. His thoughts were drifting away. It was true that Naomi never killed in battle; she used to be strong, but no more than him... yet she killed an ANBU, and also fought Chuunin and won. Naomi used to like showing her strength, but never killed in battle. She was peaceful, and hated fighting even more when Itachi massacred the entire clan. What had happened to the sweet, friendly Naomi he knew?

-"That's… no… she's not capable of killing, she…" he couldn't believed Kakashi's words. For all he knew, that was not Naomi.

-"People change, Sasuke. I thought you might want to know, after all she's all the family you have left." Kakashi patted Sasuke's head and left him alone. Out of the room, Naruto was waiting for Kakashi to come out, and, as soon as he did, he started asking questions.

-"Oi, Kakashi-sensei! What d'you told to Sasuke?"

-"It's Sasuke's personal stuff Naruto"

-"Ow, man! Why won't anyone tell me anything" he sighed and looked towards his friend's room. At the entrance there was a girl about to open the door. "Kakashi-sensei… who's _that?_" he asked, pointing at the girl. She seemed sad, and also troubled.

-"Mhm?"

-"Cute… cute girl" Naruto whispered, his eyes widening.

-"Let's get going Naruto." Kakashi placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders, though it seemed Naruto was having a fight with himself. In other words he was talking to himself out loud.

-"Should I go talk to her? Man, she _is_ cute... What should I tell her? C'mon, get a hold of yourself… I am Naruto Uzumaki… Believe it!" Kakashi sighed.

-"Come on, Naruto." he tiredly said, dragging him by the shirt out of the hospital, as he kept talking to himself.

-"Sasuke?" Naomi said slowly entering the room.

-"What do you want." he rudely answered "I'm not in the mood, Sakura."

-"Mhm… very nice. Regrettably, I don't think I have pink hair and piercing green eyes." startled, Sasuke turned. He knew that voice, it seemed so familiar to him... he knew who she was. It was _her_…

-"You… what are you doing here?" he quietly said. He might have looked calm outside, but in reality he was really pissed.

-"I'm sorry… I… I guess I should have told you I was leaving," she said, but Sasuke remained silent.

-"I was coming back for you. You're like a brother to me, you're all I have left as a family..."

-"What stopped you, then?"

-"You. It was you who stopped me," she whispered. Confused, Sasuke turned.

-"You, and Sakura… That stopped me." she dropped her face down. "Here… here you're loved Sasuke, you have friends who care about you. When I found Sakura in the forest, she was so worried about you it was almost ridiculous. She intended to fight me in order to know where you were. You're not alone Sasuke. You have friends now... so what is the point in taking all that away from you? You looked happy again Sasuke"

 -"I don't know what you're talking about" he frowned, looking out of the window. Naomi raised her head, still looking as emotional as when she first came into the room.

-"You're gonna act like you don't know what I'm talking about?" she sighed, "Ok then. I'm gonna have to explain it to you… See, she loves you very much, and I can see you do love her too." emotionless still, Sasuke turned to look at her. "You like her since you were five, you always looked at her in secret." she laughed quietly to herself.

**Sasuke's Flashback**

-"Sakura! Look what I just found!" a blond, big blue-eyed girl called out. The little green-eyed girl ran off to see which awesome discovery her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, had just found. She got closer and saw a bird's nest, lying on the floor. It had probably fallen from a tree.

-"Huh?" hearing a slight sound, Sakura turned around to stare at the bush behind her.

-"What is it, Sakura?" Ino looked around, her eyes filled with curiosity about what called her friend's attention.

-"Uhm… nothing." she said smiling at her friend, turning back to the bird's nest.

_**She's cute… I wonder if she's as kind as she seems…**_

-"Sasuke! What're you doing?" a girl came from behind him, making loud noises and screaming the boy's name.

-"Oi!" the boy turned and quickly covered Naomi's mouth "Shush!"

-"Mhm… hey! Can't… breathe," she said, trying to free herself from Sasuke's grip. Finally, he released her, shushing her again just in case.

-"Spying again, are we?" she whispered in Sasuke's ear "I think you should just tell her! She likes you too, you know..." she managed to say before the boy shushed her again.

-"My… boys are so complicated!" she claimed as she came out if the bushes.

-"Wha… Naomi get back here, they're gonna see you!" little Sasuke whispered pulling Naomi's hand back.

-"Hey, Sakura!" Naomi greeted with enthusiasm. Immediately, Sasuke let go of her hand to hide again.

-"Eeh?" she turned "Oh, hey Naomi!" she greeted back, smiling widely. "Ino, this is Naomi Uchiha" Sakura introduced the two girls, Ino's mind snapping as Sakura said "Uchiha"

-"Uchiha, you said? Are you Sasuke's family?" she brightly asked.

-"No, I'm just his friend… we're like brothers" Naomi answered, grinning.

-"Cool!"

-"Yeah, cool… Erm, Sakura I was wondering, tomorrow's Sasuke's 7th birthday, would you like to come and join us? I bet he'd like that" she smiled at her. Sakura's face began glowing; her eyes sparkled, and her face was filled with amusement.

-"M-m-me?" she mumbled and pointed to herself with a finger.

-"Yep, would you like to?" Sakura just nodded, too excited to speak. "Great! I'll go tell him right away" she smiled at her and Ino once more and left.

-"Whoa Sakura, you're so lucky!"

-"I g-guess so"

**End of Flashback**

Sasuke smirked.

-"So you remember…" she smartly said, Sasuke's face returning to normal.

-"Remember what?"

-"Come on Sasuke, you were crazy about her! You swore that when you're training was done, you'll become a great shinobi and marry her… is that still part of your plans?"

-"I feel nothing for her, I never have."

-"You can fool everyone as long as you want, but you can't fool me. I know you far too well. I can see, by the way you look at her, that there are still feelings deep inside you."

-"This is nonsense."

-"Keep saying that Sasuke… She's really nice, you shouldn't let her go."

-"She's… my team-mate"

-"Right. Then, I suppose, you getting so close to her a few minutes ago was just something you would do with your team-mate. It was nothing, right? " She sarcastically said. Sasuke could feel the blood rushing to his face; he slightly blushed.

-"She… it's... nothing."

-"Keep denying it all you want, you know it's true as well as me." she smirked at him. "You're even blushing."

-"Gk… I'm not!" he screamed, his blushing becoming more noticeable.

-"Yeah, sure... Well, I have to go now; I'll see you around. Oh! Good luck at the Chuunin exams." she waved her hand as she left, leaving a blushing Sasuke alone.

_**Sakura…**_

Weeks had passed since Naomi had last set foot on Konoha. The Chuunin exams were coming. Kakashi was pretty much confident with his team.

-"What's this for, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked when he handed them the registration papers.

-"Chuunin exams?" Sakura added after reading it.

-"Yeah, you see, this exams determine whether you become a Chuunin or not, but it's on your own free will. If you want to give it a try, fill it with the information required, if not, don't" he lazily quoted.

-"Oh yeah! Man, of course I'm in!"

-"When you're done, go to the Academy and leave your registration card on classroom 3A" he eyed Sakura absently, who looked quite insecure while holding her card "Remember, it's on your own free will, so don't feel forced to enter of you're not ready. Your decision won't affect those of your team-mates," he added, slightly worried about Sakura. "Very well then. I'll leave it on you, think about it" and soon in a puff Kakashi was gone.

-"Alright! I'm totally in!" Naruto screamed, excited, before looking at his team-mates. "What about you guys?"

-"I'm in too." Sasuke coolly answered.

-"Yeah I-I'm in too!" Sakura added after Sasuke, not too sure of her answer. Sasuke cocked his head to look at her. Inside his blank facade, he was afraid of losing her.

-"Well, I'll see you latter then! I gotta train for the Chuunin exams!" Naruto happily went of to "train" which practically involved eating as much ramen as he could and practicing the shadow-clone jutsu.

-"Sasuke, are you training too for the Chuunin exams?" Sakura shyly asked.

-"Probably." he answered, walking past her.

-"Where're you going?"

-"I'm taking a walk" he stopped and turned to look at her "Mind to join me?" Sakura's eyes widened hugely; Sasuke was inviting her to take a walk! Just the two of them; together and alone.

-"Uhm… sure" she said and quickly caught up with Sasuke. Both of them resumed walking together. It sure was strange for Sasuke to ask her on a walk, but he wanted to give something to Sakura. More likely, to return her something it once belonged to her. He had never wanted to when he was little. Maybe because it was all he had to remember her. But coming for Sasuke, you never knew.

-"Where are we going Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, breaking the strangely comfortable silence. She was kind of living her dream. Sasuke and her, all by themselves, no Naruto, no Kakashi, no the usual hurry of a mission. Just the two of them, alone. Time was on both their side.

-"I want you to see something," he answered, not even looking at her; for him, it was hard to do so. He used to be able to control himself, but since Naomi came, and talked about Sakura... everything was messed up, and the necessity of seeing her just wouldn't leave him alone. There was a weird feeling inside him that didn't allow him not to think of her. That weird, yet comfortable feeling, he guessed, was what people called love.

When they arrived at Sasuke's apartment, he told her to wait for him outside. He entered leaving Sakura alone, with curiosity almost killing her. She wondered about how his place would look like... So many things she wanted to know about him. Moments later Sasuke opened the door and closed it behind him. He was holding something behind his back, hiding it from Sakura's sight.

And then he pulled out his hand, letting her see a bright red ribbon. "You dropped this once when you were little," he told her.

-"This… it was my favourite. I thought I had lost It." she took the ribbon from Sasuke's hand, her cheerful eyes looking nostalgic as she held to it. "It's not really mine either... it's actually Ino's" she muttered. Sakura looked up at Sasuke, who was still staring at her. She blushed the moment their eyes collided. His night black eyes, so cold yet so warm. There was something about his eyes that was just irresistible. That gave him a serious, mysterious look that made your knees tremble and your heart race. That's how Sakura felt around him. She nervously shifted her gaze, trying to avoid his stare. He smirked. That malicious smile she loved so much, the one that made her melt, like wax set on fire. Her knees started shaking for real, and she felt like passing out; everything moved around her and her sight was blurry. Her porcelain face got paler, and for her everything was getting hotter and hotter.

Sasuke noticed.

-"Sakura, are you feeling ok?" he asked placing his cool hand on her forehead.

-"Sa-Sasuke-k-kun" she placed both her hand on Saskue's shoulders to steady herself. "Is it me... or is everything moving?" she asked the two Sasuke's she saw now. She began slowly closing her eyes, and before she could do anything, she collapsed in Sasuke's arms.

-"S-Sakura." he said shaking her gently. Sasuke shifted her weight to one of his arms and opened his apartment door, then carried her bridal-style to his bed. He placed her gently and slowly on it.

Sasuke sat on the bed, and placed his hand on her forehead again, she was way too warm. He exited the room and when he came back, he placed a cold-wet towel on her forehead so the fever would go down. He stayed there, watching her. The fever was going down by the time he had changed the towel four times, it was gone. Sasuke brushed the pink locks off her forehead, and decided to let her rest. Standing up, he left the room, closing the door after him.

Sasuke fought hard with the idea of kissing her, the need he had for it was way too extreme. Naomi had opened his eyes. He loved her. But no matter how strong his love for Sakura was; he couldn't let her in. The path he followed was that of an avenger, and allowing her in would mean to lose her too, as he lost his parents and his whole family. He once saw everyone he loved getting killed on front of his eyes. He trusted Sakura's strength and knowledge, yet he couldn't bear to watch her die. If he couldn't fight Itachi, Sakura stood no chance against him.

It was true, everything Naomi said was true… Deep inside him, once dead feelings of love were now healed because of Sakura. It was getting over him; he couldn't control himself properly anymore. And he knew, that feeling would eventually grow stronger… no matter how much he tried to push her away, no matter how rude he was, she just kept coming back. He needed her, as he needed air to breathe. He was falling in love, and no matter what he knows... he is won over. Nothing had ever made Sasuke feel warm and happy again, yet just one pink-haired girl and a big forehead brought him back to life; and that was Sakura...

**And again I repeat, **

****Naomi has no romantic intent with Sasuke, as you can see they see each other as BROTHERS, nothing more, and nothing less****

**Also I would like to make some points before I continue with this:**

****This story contains, or will so in a future, NaruHina, NejiTen, and probably ShikaTema pairings****

****This story also contains, or so in a coming future, extremely anti-Karin treatment [[Yes I'm gonna go till Shippuuden, but I'm not following the original story line]]****

****Naomi is a basic character in this story, she will appear quite a lot, and will help Sasuke realise lots of things in a coming future****

**-_-_-_-SHSUL18-_-_-_-_-**


End file.
